Standing in the Sun
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Reborn after his death in the war, Sasuke knows one thing. He is the older brother to Harry James Potter. And he's going to be the best damn big brother there is. If Petuina is expecting her oldest nephew to bend to her will, she'd got another thing coming. Sharingan Sasuke
1. Prologue

**Standing in the Sun**

_x_

_**Prologue  
**__1__st__ September 1979_

Air filled his tiny lungs, lips opening again and again to draw oxygen into his body, into his blood stream. There was far too much noise around him, and his eyes were blurrier than they'd ever been before. His chakra was erratic, and he couldn't pin enough down to even hope to turn the Sharingan on, his limbs were refusing to move to his commands and he was struggling to think straight. He heard words thrown about around him, the date -first of September- and slowly the words began to twist together into sentences.

"-please Lily-flower! It's a super cool name!"

"Just because you want to name him after some strange ninja-"

"Sasuke Sirius Potter! Ha, magic's taken effect, he's stuck with the name now!"

"You named him after Sirius?!"

Sasuke winced at the shout, letting out a cry of discontent when he realized what'd happened. He'd been killed in the war, and obviously reborn instantly. And from the sounds of it, in a civilian family. He was pretty sure that Sirius was a star, and he pitied the poor soul who had it for a first name. Although Sasuke Sirius Potter didn't exactly flow all that well either.

"If you're that offended Lil's we can have another one and you can name it." He did not need to hear this.

Sasuke took in another deep breath before letting out the loudest scream he could manage. Which, even with his tiny lungs, was quite impressive. And for a few moments, he'd managed to distract his parents from the idea of a sibling. A younger one. Seemed like he was the first born this time. Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Though, as he overheard two months later, they may have been distracted, but they'd certainly not forgotten the idea.

* * *

_31__st__ October 1981_

Baby Harry James Potter had a much nicer name than the unsightly combo that Sasuke had been lumped with.

Lucky him.

Though he too seemed to have gotten what his new mother, one Lily Potter, had dubbed the 'Potter hair'. Sasuke had seen himself in the mirror, his hair was the same as it'd been in his last life, his eyes the same dark charcoal. Though there was still some of the Potter's features in there, he had Lily's nose and the natural, merry-wild tilt to his lips was all James', pale skin from his mother.

Harry, his rather cute little brother, seemed to have gotten a bit more from their parents, even in his obvious youth he looked the spitting image of their father, though his green eyes were all Lily.

There were moments like these, when Lily assumed she'd put the both of them to bed for the night, when he'd climb out of the small cot he was in and just sit and look at Harry. He wondered if this was what Itachi had felt for him, the overwhelming desire to do nothing other than protect, to see him grow and flourish. And it was during this time he'd go through all the stretches he could in this soft, untrained body, determined to be good enough to look after his little brother.

This wasn't the weak world he'd thought it to be.

They used their chakra differently here, through sticks of wood called 'wands', and they were at war. And of course, as if that wasn't enough, his parents had gone into hiding. Because his younger brother was a target of some mass murdering psycho. Why was it that he could never lead a truly simply life? Death and war always seemed to surround him, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, to put a stop to it. He understood the reason Itachi had visible lines of stress upon his face now. If he'd brought half as much trouble to Itachi's life as Harry had done to his so far, then he wasn't surprised in the least.

Maybe he should keep checking his own face to make sure he didn't end up with a matching pair.

.

Sasuke visibly startled when a loud bang echoed downstairs, followed by a set of quickly approaching footsteps coming up the stairs. Sasuke reached for the knife he'd kept under his pillow, not that mother dearest needed to know about it, as the door opened and Lily Potter flew into the room.

Harry was awake now, green eyes wide and tears starting to from in them. Nevertheless, the young boy didn't make sound as his mother stood before him, her eyes shooting towards Sasuke's tense form, stood by his cot with one hand under a pillow. His small fingers were only able to wrap halfway around the knife handle, but he was pretty sure he'd be able to throw it well enough with some chakra enchanted strength. He'd been practising his chakra control since he was able to crawl, determined not to remain helpless no matter how long he was stuck growing up.

He was glad he did, because a tall, dark figure came into the room, completely focused upon his mother and insisting she move aside, that he was only here for Harry, that she didn't need to die today.

Sasuke carefully adjusted his grip on the handle, teeth clenched and well aware that he'd only get one shot at this. He didn't recognise the spell the madman shot at his mother, but the second it hit, he knew exactly what had happened. Lily Potter would not bow to unconsciousness, not if her sons were in danger, she was a fierce lioness of a woman that had gained his respect. Only death could have brought her to her knees.

The man seemed satisfied that his only opposition was dead now, and that split second of pride cost him.

Sasuke threw the knife as hard as he could, burning inside because once again his parents had been ripped away from him young, far too young and he was so damningly angry. He'd tried not to get attached to them, but the unreasonable amount of love the two Potter's had shown him had burnt down the walls of his heart, just long enough for the two to worm their way into his heart. Itachi had managed to all but swear him from vengeance, but he'd die trying to protect his younger brother.

He'd heard from the man with the long white beard that this 'Lord Voldemort' wasn't completely human anymore, and those reactions speeds granted to him was the only thing that prevented Sasuke's throwing knife from sinking deep into his skull.

Instead, it pierced through the forearm he threw up to defend his head, the lightning chakra he'd poured into the metal cackling through his body and a pained hiss escaping those pale lips. Sasuke knew he didn't have enough chakra to try any big jutsus, and his body wasn't fast enough to land a solid taijutsu hit. He barely had enough to keep his Sharingan active. He'd thrown all of his two year old power into that knife, and to know it wasn't a killing blow was devastating.

Crimson eyes landed on him, widening at the sight of the Sharingan before they narrowed. It was awful to know he couldn't take advantage of the eye contact and manage a Genjutsu right now.

"I will know how you did that," the snake faced man snarled before turning back to Harry, levelling his wand in that direction, "but for now, watch as your brother dies."

The last thing Sasuke remembered as he ran forwards, far too far away to ever make it in time, was a flash of green before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not posting any more new stories till June has passed. I promise.**  
**Reasons for Sasuke having a knife? he's a ninja, he may have been reborn, but his paranoia is still growing strong.**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Standing in the Sun**

_x_

_**Chapter 1  
**__31st July 1991_

Sasuke Sirius Potter was a very independent child. If you asked anyone who knew him in a nonrecreational profession, this would be the first thing they told you. He was mature, intelligent beyond his years with a cunning streak a mile wide. Even when the nursery teacher had walked in to see a child with new blue hair and Sasuke with the paint on his hands, he'd been able to smooth-talk his way out of it. If any head of Slytherin, be it past, present or the Founder himself, had ever seen the boy, had ever watched him for a day, they'd have been sure he belonged in their house. Between his protective behaviour and increasing skills in martial arts, Vernon and Petunia Dursley had never truly known what to think of their oldest nephew. He'd been quiet through his toddling years, going far beyond what any other sibling had ever done for the younger one's safety.

The first time that little Harry had asked what'd happened to his parents, the first time she'd tried to pass it off that Lily had married a drunken layabout, was the first time she really saw little Sasuke for what he was. As soon as the words had come out of her mouth, the four, almost five year old, had turned his coal black eyes on her and stared. And then, in the calmest voice she'd ever heard from a child, he'd called her a liar. And then informed her in great detail how her little sister had stood over Harry, refusing to move even as she was told the only death that'd needed to happen that night was Harry's. He'd then told her he'd thrown a knife at the murderer and injured him, but not enough to stop him from attacking Harry. And then, he'd casually mentioned that if he could injure a mass murderer with a knife at two years old, he'd be able to do a lot more damage now at almost five. Petunia had listened to his words.

Vernon hadn't.

About a week later, her husband had hit Harry, simply for behaving better than Dudley at nursery. And in a move she'd never seen out of action movies, Sasuke had put her husband on the floor, an arm twisted around his back and a threatening smile on his face. Vernon had listened after that, and no hands had ever been laid upon Harry again.

If you were to ask Dudley Dursley what he thought of his older cousin, he'd gladly inform anyone who would listen that his cousin was the coolest person he knew. Because he was a ninja. Most people would just nod and smile at the childish belief that a youth could come up with, but his parents knew better.  
Petunia would swear blue that she'd seen him walk up walls before.

Dudley had once been on track to become an overweight bully. But the first time he'd tried to belittle Harry, his older brother -and hadn't mummy always told him Sasuke was dangerous?- had bent his arm behind his back until it had almost snapped. Once he'd finished crying, his older cousin had laid out all his flaws before him, and then, they'd come to a compromise. Dudley would stop bullying people, and Sasuke wouldn't break his legs and make it look like an accident. A month after that, Dudley had seen his two cousins practising their fighting moves -which Sasuke had later informed him to be self defence- and he'd begged to be allowed to join in. He'd had to swear he wouldn't use it on any 'civilians' as Sasuke called them, and he'd been threatened with all four limbs being broken if he didn't listen. But he'd been allowed to join in.

And now, the three of them went to all the MMA competitions, which Sasuke always won, and Harry would come in second behind him. Even though his cousins always beat him, Dudley Dursley more often than not placed third. And he was proud.

But all these people didn't really matter, not to Sasuke. There was only person who's opinion he cared about, that of his little brother's. And Harry adored him.

It was like swapping lives with Itachi and seeing his behaviour laid out before him. He wouldn't change a thing, even if he could. He loved Harry, had since he was a little baby that'd been brought home from the magical hospital. He'd watched him grow, he'd trained him in as much of the ninja arts as their current environment allowed. But the boy always deferred to him, no matter how good he got at taijutsu and controlling his chakra, the boy still looked to Sasuke like he had all the answers to life. Quite frankly, he was just hoping to get past sixteen years old this time.

One of the things he'd discovered in this world was that 'magic' was actually half of what chakra was made up of. The spiritual energy; they didn't even seem aware that the physical side of it existed. It seemed magic was a more base form of chakra, capable of more, but not as strong. Not that it really mattered, Sasuke had trained both himself and Harry to harness chakra. He'd tried with Dudley, but the boy had been born with no spiritual energy whatsoever. As had his parents and the vast majority of humans around them. It was like living in a world of Rock-Lee's. The most important thing to take away from this though, was that both Harry and Sasuke could use chakra and magic.

So life was going pretty good, even though he'd had no contact with the world he'd been born into.

Then a giant knocked down their door.

.

Apparently, when Aunt Petunia had been collecting the mail, she'd been hiding their Hogwarts letters. Sasuke was not impressed, and he'd let it be known with a glare. Dudley had just been upset his sparring partners were going away for ten months. The giant of a man, Hagrid, had apparently been rather surprised that the two of them had some idea of the magical world. As they stood outside a run down looking pub, Harry finishing up the story of their last MMA contest, in which he'd once again placed second.

"So, 'ow did ya boys know 'bout magic any ways?"

"Just because I was only two years old when Voldemort attacked, didn't mean I was ignorant. Bit difficult to forget your mother dying before your eyes."

Hagrid had visibly flinched at the name, his eyes tearing slightly as Sasuke carried on speaking with a blank look on his face.

"Am I right to expect that Harry is somewhat famous for his ability to survive whatever that green curse was?" Sasuke listened with a frown as he learnt all about the 'Boy-Who-Lived', scowling as he did so. This was going to prove difficult, looking after Harry, if the whole world knew who he was. However, if the scar was his identifying feature-

Sasuke pulled off the head-band he'd taken to wearing, decorated with the symbol of the leaf. It wasn't as smooth as the mandatory ones he remembered from back in his first life, but seeing as he'd made this using his own childish hands, it wasn't too bad. He'd been holding off giving Harry one till the boy was up to Genin level, but if it'd help...

"Here," Sasuke murmured, offering up the head-band and keeping his eyes on the pub door, should someone come out and spot Harry before his scar was covered. His little brother was clearly shocked, he knew how much the headband meant to him, but managed a delicate thank you as he accepted the dark cloth. The metal on the front glinted in the light, a bit eye-catching, but nowhere near as noticeable as a scar.

Hagrid seemed a bit confused as to what was happening before his eyes, clearly unable to understand the significance past the fact it would hide Harry's scar, but he bumbled through the door of he pub regardless.

Frowning, Sasuke reached for the small penknife, a trusted blade he liberated from a thief several years ago that'd dared to threaten Harry. He kept his fingers wrapped around the handle, but the blade remained in his pocket, out of sight but easily within reach. His eyes scanned the surroundings, cataloguing everything. The stairs, the windows, the doors and the people. It was rather dark inside, a tad on the shabby side too. Sasuke remained beside his brother in a position that would see him easy to defend, analysing the crowd.

There was a few older women sat off in a corner, drinking from tiny glasses that he identified as the alcohol sherry, one which Vernon's despicable sister, Marge, was fond of. The scent of ash and nicotine filled the air, the source one of the women whom was smoking from a long pipe. The only one who seemed to register that Sasuke was dangerous was a man whom was all but slouched over his table, fiddling about with a quill. He had the build of someone used to movement and exercise, but he wasn't up to Sasuke's standards. And he was wearing the same robes that his father in this life had worn. A part of the Aurors then, the magical police force. He remembered that much at least. The man met his gaze for a second, but was quick to look away, no doubt realizing that Sasuke was a snake that'd attack at the slightest provocation.

The bartender was a tall for a human, with a slight hunch that let the low lighting glisten off his bald head. Harry, also, was not the only person to be of note, because everyone seemed to be on a somewhat friendly term with Hagrid, waving and smiling at him in a manner that put Sasuke on edge. When Hagrid was offered 'the usual', the giant refused, gesturing to the two of them as he muttered about being on Hogwart's business. The barman, now known to be called Tom, offered up a small nod as his eyes flew over them, no doubt looking to see if he could identify them. Sasuke made sure to meet his eyes, face flat as he quietly shook his head, wanting nothing more than to pass through without any noise about their arrival.

The less people who knew Harry was out and about now, the less threats there would be, and that meant less stress for Sasuke.

.

After Tom let them slide by with nothing more than a warm -and thankfully near silent- 'welcome back', Sasuke found himself stood outside of the pub in a small courtyard, housing very little than a few trash cans and the odd weed or two. Clearly there was something more going on here, and while Hagrid was fumbling about for the strange pink umbrella that he carried with him, Sasuke allowed his Sharingan to spin to life, fixing his gaze on the wall. The entire structure was ablaze with bright magic, no doubt the gateway between the Muggle world and that of the magical one, the one where they belonged. And several bricks stood out in bold magical signature a hell of a lot more than the others. It was also like Fūinjutsu, but without the physical energy pressed into it.

Forefinger tapping against the three bricks, Sasuke ignored the astonished look from Hagrid as he pushed his spiritual energy, his magic, down the limb and into the wall. The points he'd pressed quivered before they began to change, sliding back and forth with the fellow bricks as a hole in the middle of the wall appeared, growing bigger with every second that ticked by.

Letting his Sharingan fade before anyone could take note of it, Sasuke was soon stood before an archway that was tall enough for even Hagrid to pass beneath it, leading out onto a cobbled street.

"Welcome," Hagrid began once he'd overcome his amazement at Sasuke, "to Diagon Alley."

Even Sasuke, who could still remember every little thing about magic that he'd seen and learnt from Lily and James Potter, was somewhat amazed. It was a rather old fashioned street, with a grand many stores, along with several other alleys stretching off of the main street. The casual use of magic by all those around him, the burst of energy he'd been training himself to sense, pushed his paranoia to an all time high. But, it also felt as if he were coming home. To this place he'd called home for two years before being carted away to the Dursley's. And from the sudden tautness of Harry's shoulders, the other boy had noticed all the energy they were throwing around too.

"Where to first?" Sasuke asked after imprinting an image of the alley in his brain with a quick flash of the Sharingan. Harry, who did not have this ability, was constantly whipping his head around in an attempt to take in all his environment, having taken all of Sasuke's lessons on knowing your surroundings to heart. There were people arguing about the price of potions ingredients, hoots from owls waiting for owners. There were several boys that were perhaps the same age as Sasuke and Harry, their cheeks flushed and noses all but smushed up against the glass of a shop which sold broomsticks. He could remember James taking the both of them out on small, safe for children brooms and Sasuke vowed to buy two as soon as it was allowed. Once they were out of first year, the both of them would own a broomstick. Of that, he was determined. It reminded him of Itachi, who'd taken it upon himself to teach Sasuke because their father didn't have time for him, what with his coup.

In the absence of their father James, Sasuke would take it upon himself to teach Harry. As an older brother should.

"To Gringotts o' course," Hagrid finally answered him, stopping before an imposingly large building. It was made of white stone, with bronze doors and small humanoid creatures in uniform acting as guard. Sasuke scanned the inscription upon the doors, a small smirk working it's way onto his face.  
'_Enter, stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn, so if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours, Thief you have been warned, beware, of finding more than treasure there_'.  
It was almost like a dare. They were all but calling for him to steal something, to snatch up whatever was lying in those vaults and prove their protections weren't able to stop him.

These creatures -goblins, Hagrid explained- were obviously very proud of themselves.

.

The inside of the bank was just as impressive, with about a hundred goblins sat upon high stools behind lengthy counters, examining jewels, weighing gold and scribbling down their thoughts, ideas and facts. A multitude of doors led off from the main hall, fifty seven of them in total and all protected by the same uniformed guard.

Hagrid, with his impressive size, had no problem bumbling up to the counter, and Sasuke followed after him with a lethal grace. The goblins, especially the guards, were looking at both himself and Harry now, no doubt sensing the predator that lurked behind their sure-footed movements. They were a warrior race, and Sasuke could respect that. They recognised the fact both of them were used to fighting with not only their magic, but other means, any means necessary. They were used to moving about freely.

And while Harry may not do so, Sasuke carried himself with an aura that suggested he was the most dangerous thing in the room, able to put down any threats that came at him. It was clear the goblins respected power, and Sasuke had that in buckets. Even if for the moment it was still somewhat untrained.

"Morning," Hagrid spoke to a free goblin, completely unaware the looks his charges were receiving. Though they looked nothing alike, it almost reminded Sasuke of Naruto, back before the genin exams, when he was oblivious to everything but his own goal. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter and Mr Sasuke Potter's safes." Ah, their trust funds.

Sasuke could recall Lily speaking to James about setting them up, siphoning money from the family vault to fund them. He was pretty sure that the Potter family were of some great social standing, and maybe he should look into the Lord and Heir business in the future. Not now though. Too many eyes on them re-emerging into the wizarding world.

"Do they have their keys?"

"I'd like to cancel all my keys in circulation and get a new one," Sasuke interrupted Hagrid before the somewhat loveable oaf started fumbling through his pockets again.

Harry nodded, adding in that he would like to do so as well and Sasuke smirked slightly. He'd trained Harry well, survival always came first. And that meant holding onto their keys to their vaults. As for cancelling all the others, well, that was plain old paranoia at it's finest.

Their giant guide opened his mouth to speak, but the goblin cut him off with a curt, "done," offering up the two new keys as he did so. Sasuke accepted them both, passing Harry's his and then following after the goblin as Hagrid spoke about vault seven thirteen. Even though it seemed like he wasn't paying attention, Sasuke always kept and ear out. Because knowledge was power, and he could already tell that no matter how friendly Hagrid was, he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. It would only be a matter of time before he knew what was going on.

Harry enquired about the vault in question, but Sasuke was busy mapping out the underground ride with his Sharingan to give them both his full attention. It was extensive to say the least, and all the magical energy he could pick up on gave credit to the goblin's warning poem earlier.

"Yer alright Sasuke? Yer a tad quiet?"

Turning to look at the giant over his shoulder as the cart rushed onwards, Sasuke raised a brow.

"Perfectly fine. I'm mapping the place out."

It wasn't until he heard Harry squeal slightly and Hagrid give a gasping breath that he remembered the Sharingan was still on.

"That's Nii-san-" yes, he may have taught Harry to say that just because it brought up fond memories, "-Sharingan. It makes his eyes change colour and he can see things in slow motion and remember everything he sees with it on! It's super cool."

Hagrid gave a low nod, obviously very disturbed by the red eyes. Sasuke would let him off, simply because the only other person he'd seen with eyes in this world that shared the same shade as his own was the mass murderer that'd been running riot for years. According to all the television and comic books that Dudley had, red eyes was a sign of evil. Why would it be any different a belief in this community?

When their ride came to a shuddering stop, Sasuke and Harry hoped off, feeling no worse for wears. Both of them had travelled faster than that whilst using the body flicker technique, but Hagrid didn't look so good. The green tinting his face gave that away without any problems.

"Mr Sasuke Potter's vault first." Ah, going by age then. His vault number was 686, and remembering the engraving on Harry's key, he knew his brother's was one to the left. Excellent. Green smoke wafted out from the gap between door and frame when it was opened, but once that cleared he was treated to a sight. There was several mounds of golden coins, a little less silver, and a small heap of little bronze knuts.

"Griphook, what's the usual amount needed to purchase first year supplies?" Sasuke asked, accepting the moleskin pouch off the goblin and mentally calculating the amount of money in the vault. The number was pretty high. Once he was given a number, Sasuke double it and stuffed the amount into the bag. It didn't even make a dint in the vault.

When they went to Harry's vault, his little brother copied his actions, no doubt reasoning that Sasuke knew what he was doing. And he did. There was many, many books he needed to get, all from recent history to culture and maybe even children's story books. All the things they should know.

"Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, do yer want me to look after yer keys?"

Sasuke shook his head, clutching the item in question closer to his chest, with Harry handing his over to Sasuke, knowing full well that the older boy wouldn't let them out of his sight.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please,and can we go more slowly?" Griphook grinned.

"One speed only."

.

Once they were done in the other vault, and Sasuke had memorized the shape and size of the package, Hagrid stumbled off for a 'pick-me-up' back at the Leaky Cauldron, leaving both himself and Harry to get their robes. Adjusting the moleskin pouched, Sasuke snatched up his younger brother's hand, unable to help the small smile at the sight of the head-band upon Harry's head, the green eyes beneath it still wide.

"We'll get trunks first, then we won't have to carry so much," Sasuke snapped out, dragging Harry towards a small looking shop sandwiched between a bookshop and the one of that sold cauldrons. A small sign hung over the door, labelling the place 'Tranced Trunks', no doubt the shop they were looking for.

As they walked in, Sasuke's eyes scanned the place, locking on some of the upper grade models.

Now, one of the reasons that Petunia Dursley had changed her tune towards Sasuke came when the boy had reached eight years old. She'd taken the three boys to the market, as their usual baby-sitter was off with a broken arm. Sasuke had watched as Petunia has been prepared to pay over the odds for less then stellar products. As a ninja, he had a keen eye for everything, and was unafraid to haggle. He'd saved her over half the money she was prepared to pay that day, and gotten all the best produce that was on offer. He'd been taken shopping every week since.

So Harry wasn't too surprised when the shop-keeper got ripped into for daring to look down on them to begin with, and then was constantly harassed by his brother's sharp tongued words and quick wit. He became more and more frazzled, until in a panic, he agreed to give them fully fortified trunks, capable of shrinking and lightweight, with several compartments, for a steal of a price. Normally Sasuke was a bit more cunning with his words, but no doubt the man's approach previously had seen to the vicious way Sasuke went about getting him to drop their prices.

Still, it was entertaining for Harry to watch. And Sasuke knew this.

Smirking as he accepted the two trunks and shrunk them down, Sasuke pocketed their latest purchase and the both of them casually walked out the shop, Sasuke at a calm and smug pace that no doubt irritated the owner.

"Robes now?" Harry asked, twisting to look at him. Sasuke brushed down the dark blue sleeves shirt he was wearing before nodding, allowing Harry to lead him through the crowd this time.

Just as they neared the door, a boy their age, with a pale, pointed face barrelled through it, knocking Harry's shoulder and throwing his little brother back at bit.

"Hey!" Sasuke snapped, snatching up the boy's wrist and forcibly spinning him around. The taller blond, obviously the boy's father, also jolted to attention, narrowing his cold eyes down at the two boys.

"Apologise to my brother," Sasuke snarled, eyes narrowed as he glared at the smug looking boy before him.

"Father, get this plebeian mudblood off me."

Harry frowned beside him, shorter than Sasuke he may be but he was more than willing to defend his older brother if need be.

Around them, people were stopping and whispering, no doubt to do with the noble looking man and his son. They seemed like socialites, and Sasuke had no time for people like that.

"Release my son, if your younger brother had been paying attention to where he was walking, then he would not have walked into Draco." Draco?

Sasuke sneered at the boy's name, mind whirling to figure out how to twist this situation to his advantage. Obviously this man was of high standing, and if this came to blows, both himself and Harry would come out worse off, being the 'plebeian mudbloods'.

However, if it were the Potter heir and the Boy-Who-Lived that they walked into...

"Apologise, or I'll do something I won't regret." Sasuke paid no mind to the older blond retrieving his wand from his cane, instead the instant when Draco went to attack him, Sasuke threw him to the floor with a blast of chakra knocking him off his feet. Planting one foot on the boy's back, he pressed the blond's face into the floor.

"I thought you were civilized, my mistake. I don't take attacks on my brother lightly. Come on Harry." Sasuke spoke over the howl of anger from the younger blond, while the older man had frozen at the sound of Harry's name. No doubt wary now.

"Coming Sasuke." And of course, Sasuke was not a common name. There were only two brothers that the wizarding world knew of with those names.

Draco's father looked to Harry's forehead, taking in the headband and his eyes lit up in recognition. But the damage was done. Sasuke had no respect for either then man or his offspring. So ignored both them and the crowds as he walked into the store.

"I don't like them," Harry muttered under his breath as the shop-keeper began fawning over them. Sasuke grimaced.

"Neither do I."

* * *

**Urg, the amount of times I wrote, and then rewrote this chapter is unreal. But I'm finally somewhat happy with it, so here you go. **

**Yes, Sasuke and Harry are in the same year. Sasuke is born just after the cut off point of the year above Harry, on the 1st of September. And Harry is obviously July.  
As for a love interest for Sasuke, I have no idea yet. But, there is a poll up for you to vote on who you want. It won't affect who he ends up with, but I like knowing opinions. **

**As for Sasuke's Sharingan, it's back to base level. Which means even if he were to ever get the MS, that it would still degenerate his eyes and he wouldn't be able to get them repaired. So no worries on that front. He'll also be able to do jutsu, but obviously hasn't been able to practice them yet because he's living with muggles. **

**On the topic of houses, I know where Sasuke's going -I've kind of made it blatantly obvious- but as for Harry, I'm stuck. It could go either way to be honest.**

**.**

**I was not expecting this story to get near three hundred alerts, on such a small intro as well, and feel honoured and touched. Thank you all so much. I only wish I could get the inspiration needed quicker to update. **

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Standing in the Sun**

_x_

_**Chapter 2  
**__1st September 1991_

Lord Sasuke Sirius Potter,

Enclosed is your requested goods, payment had already been taken from the vaults assigned to provide for the expenses required. The 'Sharingan' as you called it, has also been registered a a magical bloodline ability. The 'chakra' techniques that you proclaim to use have been recorded within our paperwork and are expected to be certified come the first of September. We have forwarded a list of the Potter accounts, along with past and present investments. Harry James Potter has also officially been named heir to the house of Potter until such a time that you have our own children. We are obliged to inform you that Harry James Potter was also named heir to one Sirius Orion Black, whom three months past was named Lord of the House of Black.

May your gold flow,

Griphook

* * *

Tucking the latest statement in his pocket, Sasuke Sirius Potter ran a steady hand through his hair, ignoring the vibrating bag of nerves that was his younger brother, whom was stood beside him.

He'd felt uncomfortable, claiming Lordship. If it weren't for the fact he'd been reborn, that Lordship and thus, the emancipation that follows it, should have been Harry's. But Sasuke had a back up plan for that. Once Harry was fully safe and able to defend himself, once he was no longer a minor, Sasuke was going to renounce his Potter name and start up a new Uchiha clan. It brought him a bit closer to his old family, and Harry still got his rightful title. Unless Sirius Black died, then he'd enquire with Harry about trade. Lord Sasuke Sirius Black did have a very nice ring to it.

He pushed the thought of Sirius away for the moment. When he'd come across the text that said their godfather was the betrayer of their parents, Sasuke hadn't known what to think. The man, from what he remembered, had been closer than brothers with James Potter. Sasuke seriously doubted that the man had betrayed them, but he'd been kept as far away from the 'important war stuff' as his parents could possibly manage. Which had been pretty far.  
The only time he'd actually be able to hear something was when he was pretending to be asleep. Let it never be said that Sasuke couldn't use everything in his arsenal to his advantage.

He'd sent the goblins off to go look into the affairs of the new Lord Black, simply because Harry was down as his heir. And that could cause problems for Sasuke. He wasn't sure what kind of problems, but something inside of him said it was a good idea, so he consented. After all, he could only protect Harry to the best of his abilities if he had all the facts. And speaking of Harry...

Sasuke let his eyes slide towards the boy, who was stood before the Hogwarts Express with a look of wonder on his face, the end of his wand poking ever so slightly out of his pocket. That damn wand.

Out of all the wands he tried, out of all the ones in the shop, it was the brother wand to the lunatic murderer that he ended up with. Of course. It wasn't bad that society had painted a big red bullseye on his little brother's back. Oh no, now he has to have another connection to that snake faced psychopath. He looked more snake like than Orochimaru.

And that was another thing. In all the books, it said the rebound curse had destroyed Voldemort's body. That shouldn't have happened. If the curse had rebounded like the books stated, then Voldemort should have died, instant death. That hadn't happened. The man was reminding him more and more of Orochimaru, and it was said that the Dark Lord had once bragged about pushing the boundaries of magic towards immortality. Magic was capable of more things than chakra, and Orochimaru had managed to keep living. Was it possible this enemy had too? Sasuke wasn't going to throw the idea away, not when it could really bite him in the backside if he did so. He'd run under the assumption that Voldemort was still out there, running around free but not strong enough to return yet. Like Orochimaru running off the curse seal. It was plausible.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get on!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke followed after his brother, eyeing all the people around him. One hand hovered over his kunai pouch -a special purchase made to order from the goblins- whilst he adjusted the fingers upon his left hand. Hidden beneath the long sleeve of his shirt was a wand hostler, with spring action that'd shoot his wand into his hand at a moments notice. He was not going to be caught out.

He smirked slightly, remembering Ollivander's tale of his wand. Silver lime was the wood, which according to Ollivander, had been rather popular in the past century, due to the fact it preformed best for Seer's and people whom practised an obscure branch of magic known as Legilimency, the art of looking into the mind. The second Sasuke had heard this, he'd gone out and bought every single book he could on the subject. His Occlumency was coming along, it was a god's send that he'd always been a quick study. His wand core was a dragon heartstring, from an exceedingly vicious Hebridean Black dragon. Apparently, the smallest and fastest of the known dragons. Sasuke could appreciate that kind of animal. The fact his wand was ten inches and three quarters long, the exact length of the kunai he used, was another bonus.

With a flick of his wrist, his wand was in hand, and he used a very simple spell, 'Wingardium Leviosa', to see their trunks float up onto the railings above their compartment. Harry dropped down onto one of the seats, kicking his shoes off and then drawing his legs up to his chest.

"I'm so excited," he whispered lowly beneath his breath, Sasuke offering up a smirk so lazy it may even fall into the category of a smile. Stuffing his hand into one pocket, he pulled out a small leaf and waved it before Harry's eyes, watching as his brother's face crumpled inwards.

"Not more chakra control!" Throwing his head back, Harry let out a mock whine, pouting as his arms folded across his chest. Sasuke snorted, leaning forwards and pressing the leaf onto the boy's now head-band free forehead. As usual, Harry automatically stuck it in place, regardless of the pout that remained on his face.

"Well, if you don't want to do any really jutsus when we get there..." Sasuke trailed off, raising his eyebrows at the boy and watching as Harry shot to attention, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated. The leaf slowly began to rotate and Sasuke grinned. He'd told Harry all about the fire jutsu's, the lightning ones, but they hadn't been able to train for them in the suburbs. Now that they were going to a castle where there was not only a lot of open space, but quick actual medics nearby, he'd decided it was time to start teaching Harry some of the more destructive jutsus. The boy's chakra control was already far beyond what he needed to preform the jutsus Sasuke had in mind, but he was more than willing forget to mention that little tidbit of information. After all, the training would just help Harry in the long run.

"Are you going to do anything Sasuke?" Harry asked, peeking at him with one eye. He just smirked back.

.

He meditated. For several years he'd been meditating, since he was seven, if he remembered correctly. It helped to balance his chakra, and clear his head. He'd done it all the time in this life, even more so when he realized the barriers around his mind could be strengthened through the exercise. He'd gotten so used to it, so good at focusing upon his mental state, that he would often slip into a trace that would take him days to fall out of. But he did come to when someone stopped outside the compartment door

He was sat right above the door-frame, bangs hanging past his head and he was facing the window, able to see the reflection. A bushy head of brown hair was behind the door, a child. He didn't need to arm himself, but then again, it paid to be somewhat wary. The door opened, and a girl was stood at the threshold, a nervous looking boy behind her. It only took him a second before concluding neither were a threat. So he went back to his Occlumency.

"Have you seen a toad, Neville's lost one." So the boy was called Neville then? He hadn't met one person yet with a good name, they were all horrible sounding compared to what he was used to.

The voice belonging to the female was rather upfront, spoken in bossy tone that had Sasuke wrinkling his nose in distaste. Still, she was helping out the shy boy. And he was, after all, an unfriendly person. He'd never really liked anyone. Aside from the blonde idiot and Itachi. They were the only two he'd gotten along with somewhat, who's company he'd actually seek out. Of course, Harry could now be added to that very short list.

"Oh wow! How are you doing that? I've not seen magic like that before, but nobody in my family is magic at all, so it was a real surprise when I got my letter, I've tried a few simple spells for practice and they've all worked for me, but I haven't seen the one you're using."

Sasuke finally opened both eyes, looking down at the girl almost directly below him with confusion marring his face. Had she taken a breath at all whilst she'd spoke then? Because if she had, she hadn't heard of it.

"Oh," Harry seemed just as bewildered as what he was, "my brother taught me this."

"Your brother? Is he magical too, he must be to teach you that, do you think he'll teach me, is he on the train, will you take me to meet him?"

Sasuke was sure the girl hadn't breathed once during that whole thing, he'd actually been paying attention this time, and not once had she taken in an extra breath. Almost as good as the pre-genin Sakura in that regard then.

"It's kinda a family secret-"

"Well I never," the girl huffed, folding her arms across her chest and scowling, "all magic should be open to everyone to study, otherwise how will everyone learn about it? It's rather selfish to keep everything to yourself like that, don't you think?" Sasuke had had enough.

Detaching himself from the ceiling, he landed neatly in the middle of the compartment, straightening up and ignoring the girl's shriek of terror and the nervous boy -Neville- who'd leapt back in shock.

"Family secrets are secret for a reason. If you come into a new world with that kind of attitude not only are you effectively alienating yourself, but painting the biggest target you can upon your back. Go and actually study our culture instead of presuming you are instantly correct just because you can read a few books." And with that, he slammed the door in her face.

.

The two Potter brother's sat in silence, Harry with his arms folded and an angry frown upon his face, not looking his brother in the eye. Instead, he was staring out the window resolutely, refusing to meet Sasuke's gaze. It's been an hour since the bossy, I know best, girl had barged into their compartment, only to be sent packing by Sasuke. And Harry was not talking to him. Even when the sweet cart had gone by, the boy had remained pigheadedly silent. Sasuke had bought one of everything, because he knew Harry too well; the boy would regret missing the chance to try all the wizarding sweets because of one simple little row.

"Harry, ignoring me is not going to help anything."

The boy's scowl deepened, but he did finally turned to look at Sasuke. His green eyes, their mother's green eyes, were narrowed in anger at him, bottom lip still stuck stubbornly out.

"You were really rude to her," came the reply, ground out between clenched teeth.

Sighing, Sasuke snatched up a chocolate frog from the pile, flipping it expertly between his hands before firing it at Harry. His younger brother's arm snapped up, catching it effortlessly. The training in hand-eye co-ordination hadn't been wasted. Far from it.

"She was equally as rude, and a bossy know-it-all. She should have studied this world like we did. Had she done so, then she'd know how offensive it is to demand family secrets be shared. If father had worked on a spell and it was the one thing you knew of him, would you like to go around sharing that knowledge when it was demanded of you?" By Harry's expression, Sasuke knew he'd gotten his point across. Especially when the boy tore into the chocolate frog.

The both of them flinched slightly as it hopped out of the packaging, Harry quickly snatching it from the air again and chomping down on the head. Whatever spell-work had been placed on frog died instantly, the little chocolate legs going limp around the corners of Harry's lips.

'_If Naruto ever saw that, he'd called sacrilege_,' Sasuke smiled a little at the thought. He tried not to think too much on Naruto, on his past world anymore. But there were the odd little times that they'd fight their way into his mind regardless. Whenever he got deja-vu over something Harry did, his older brother would be there, right in front of his eyes. And it was the odd things, like the frog right now, that'd send Naruto crashing into his brain. But he threw the thought of them away. It'd been twelve years today, he was over it. He had a new life now. Or, that was what he constantly told himself.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, you were right, she was a bit rude," Harry finally murmured, ducking his head and adjusting his hair and letting out a low sigh.

"I always am."

Bright green eyes looked up at him, rolling at his reply.

"Doesn't mean you weren't rude too."

"I'm not afraid to make enemies Harry. Keeping these techniques to ourself will mean less people will know about them. What if some of Voldemort's followers come after you? You'll need all the advantages you can get." Harry huffed, but nodded his consent, finishing off the last of the chocolate frog.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you on your birthday."

"I knew there was a reason you weren't being so stubborn." Sasuke snorted, rolling his own dark eyes as Harry grinned.

"We best get our robes on, we're nearly there."

.

Sasuke looked down at the boats in disgust, frowning. They looked old, and certainly not very safe. True, both himself and Harry could swim, he'd made sure of that. They could, if worst came to worst, walk on water too, but he didn't want that ability getting out yet. The more hidden aces, the better.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid, the giant that'd shown them to Diagon Alley, called out from somewhere behind them. Well, it was a school of magic, which was just half of what chakra was, so something most be holding these boats together. Of course Harry, in all his recklessness, stepped forwards without hesitation, dropping onto the front bench and turning back to look at his older brother.

"Come on Sasuke, no need to be so suspicious," the teasing lit to his voice had Sasuke scowl deepening, but he never the less followed after the boy, sensing the magic on the boat. A quick flash of Sharingan confirmed it. He wasn't able to tell the different types of magic, not yet, but there were several layers. Hopefully one that would prevent sinking.

Sasuke made sure to sit on a side, his back to Harry, the only person he held some trust him, his eyes scanning the boats. The rude bushy haired girl was sat with Neville, and resolutely refused to meet his gaze. Hagrid had clambered into his own boat, and he was sure he saw the blond ponce, Draco, sat with a few other children.

Behind them, two boys also climbed in, neither asking if it were okay to join them. Sasuke grit his teeth as the red head introduced himself to Harry, to which Harry responded by giving only his first name. Sasuke had long since made him a leaf headband over summer, which he was now wearing across his forehead, messy hair sticking up around the dark blue band. And then, without even bothering to introduce himself, he flew into a myriad of questions.

"What house do you want to be in? I think Gryffindor's the best, do you? I mean, can you imagine being put in Slytherin? I think I'd leave." The boy next to the red head nodded decidedly, clearly in total agreement.

"Oh. Slytherin's the only house I can see my brother going to," Harry murmured gently elbowing Sasuke in the side as he did so.

"What? But that was You-Know-Who's house! All the dark wizards go to Slytherin!" Harry scowled at the two boys, shuffling close to Sasuke.

"My brother isn't a dark wizard! But he is cunning and sneaky! And he's super smart." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned his full gaze on the two intruders as the boat continued across the lake, a frown on his face.

"Slytherin also happens to be the house of the ambitious, the house which Merlin himself was in. Clearly you are not cut out for that, nor Ravenclaw with your evidential lack of intelligence." A wand was drawn, but Sasuke was pretty certain there were very few spells that could be taught at home, magically house-hold.

Harry on the other hand, was not.

With a shove of his arm, the red head was gone, a splash resounding across the open water. Sasuke sighed.

What a great start.

.

They were guided to a receiving hall, where they were handed over to a stern looking woman in green, who responded to 'Professor McGonagall'. The entrance wall was of an impressive size, perhaps the same size as the Hokage tower. He wouldn't be able to make a good comparison, considering it had been so long since he'd last stepped inside the building. A corridor off to the side of a large, marble staircase was their current destination, leaving them with the professor. Sasuke let his eyes scan his year-mates, picking out the people around him.

The Weasley boy whom had ignorantly introduced himself on the boat was still dripping, which the professor put a stop to with a wave of her wand. There was a collection of different hair colours, from curly black to straight and blonde. He stumbled slightly at the sight of short orange spikes, orange which couldn't possibly be natural in this world. An offensively bright colour, why the girl had dyed her hair that colour, he had no idea, nor wish to know.

They were given what had to be an typical introductory speech by the woman whom identified herself as the deputy head-mistress.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

And with that, she left the chamber they were in, no doubt going to see if they were ready to be received. Rumours began float around on several different topics, from family legacies, house legends and even how they went about getting sorted. One boy whispered that it was a test, and it hurt, a lot. Sasuke watched his little brother from the corner of his eye. Harry had clearly overheard too, because he squared his shoulders, jutted his chin out and adjusted the weapons pack upon his thigh as discreetly as he could.

Sasuke wasn't too pleased about being thrown in at the deep end. He'd prefer it if he were allowed to collect information on any test. But, if worst came to worst, he could just cheat with the Sharingan and any other ninja skills if need be. Harry knew enough about chakra and Taijutsu, he'd easily best all the other children in their gathering, aside from Sasuke himself of course. Harry seemed to know it too, but unlike Sasuke, didn't seem too bothered about facing something head on.

No matter how much Sasuke had attempted to beat it from him, the boy wouldn't stop diving in head first unless it was a life or death matter. That didn't mean Sasuke had given up hope of instilling some more self-preservation instincts.

Screams brought his attention back to the present, and his eyes shot around for the threat, locking on the blurry white forms. Ghosts? He knew they existed, he'd read 'Hogwarts A History', but that didn't mean he wasn't sceptical. Regardless, the proof was before him. It was easy to tell the muggle-borns from those already exposed to the magical world. Hell, the orange haired girl looked like she was about to faint, darting back and physically hiding behind one of the large brutes accompanying Draco. Speaking of whom, the blond still hadn't apologised to his little brother. And he wouldn't get any ground with Sasuke unless he did so.

The sharp tones of Professor McGonagall once again filled the air, ushering the ghosts onwards as she instructed them to form a line.

.

Sasuke stepped closer to his brother as they were lead towards a pair of double doors, which opened up with an almost warm sounding groan, as if they were welcoming them home. It was truly a magnificent building. He had read the sky was enchanted to reflect the sky outside, but the read it from a book, and then stand beneath it, was a completely different matter. He tried not to marvel at it too much though, instead focusing upon the hundreds of faces staring at them, scanning for a threat. None seemed particularly interesting, so Sasuke let his eyes fall upon those who would hold some form of power over both himself and Harry. The staff.

They were sat behind a table elevated ever so slightly above that of the student tables, with an elderly man whom he remembered to be Dumbledore, sat dead center. He was resting against a rather tastelessly showy throne, golden and looking significantly more important than the rest of the staff. Their Hokage had sat in a nice leather chair, refined and relaxed. Tsunade and the Third, the both of them, had no need to appear more important by sitting on such a thing. Sasuke's nose crinkled in distaste. He watched the hat sing with a twinge of interest, intrigued by the inanimate object speaking. Then again, they didn't have any animals that spoke here, whilst back in the elemental nations, it was rather pleasant to hold a conversation with one's summons.

The whole hall began applauding when the hat finished up, and Sasuke offered up a few claps of his own, somewhat impressed. The magic at work, maybe he could start using some of it with his weapons. He'd seen the grounds whilst they were approaching, and they'd be able to start jutsu training at the weekend, there was more than enough room. Speaking of training-

"Harry, we'll meet outside this room at half five for training, every morning."

Harry nodded beside him, watching as a pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled up and out of line and upwards towards the hat. Things carried on as such, with the students being called up one by one, corresponding to where their last names fell in the alphabet. The bushy haired rude girl was sorted into the house of lions after a few minutes under the hat, obviously whispering against it's previous decision beneath her breath. The shy boy, Neville, joined her, whilst Draco -who's last name was apparently Malfoy- went in the house of snakes.

It didn't seem like long until they came to the P's, which saw a 'Perks, Sally-Anne' sorted just before the two of them. Finally, Professor McGonagall called out for one 'Potter, Harry' and the whispers once again began. Sasuke could hear them all, ears open to listen specifically for any possibly threats.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"What the hell's he wearing? He's covering up the scar."

Sasuke snorted, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. The hat was dropped onto of his little brother's head, who jumped slightly before settling down, nervously tapping his fingers against the back of his other hand.

It was a minute, but the rip of the hat opened up once again, calling out a loud "Gryffindor!" which echoed around the halls.

Sasuke smirked slightly, shaking his head. Of course his rash brother would end up there. It'd been between that and Hufflepuff, but Harry was only loyal to those who'd earned it. And even if his moral compass was perfect, Sasuke had still taught him fair play had no business existing in the real world. He'd grow in that house, away from him, which was needed. Harry was too innocent right now. Not to say Sasuke wouldn't be looking out for him, just that he wouldn't make it obvious.

McGonagall calmed the masses, the cried of two twins yelling how they'd gotten Potter slowly dying out. And she spoke again.

"Potter, Sasuke."

There was more whispers now, but Sasuke strode forwards with purpose seating himself at the chair and not meeting every pair of eyes that dared to look his way. Then, the hat was sat upon his head, and he saw no more than the worn black material.

"_You would be worn too, if you were a thousand years old._"

Sasuke smirked slightly at the mocking tone, keeping his posture fierce. Just because he couldn't see them, didn't mean he wasn't looking.

"_So, you don't want to go to Gryffindor? Funny, for your brother it was almost a three-way tie between the house of lions, badgers and snakes. You however. Well, you'd scare off all the badgers within a week._"

'_I think I could do better than a week._'

The hat chuckled into his ear, humming as it did so. "_My, you do have quite the interesting mind, don't you? Sneaking, cunning, and completely ruthless when you want to achieve your goals. Very well, I know just the house for you. It's got to be-_"

"Slytherin!"

Sasuke gently lifted the hat off of his head, offering it to Professor McGonagall before calmly making his way over to the house of snakes. He noticed his tie and robes take on a green tint, showing his affiliation for the world to see. Harry was clapping for him, but was the only one beside half the snake house that did. The darkly dressed man upon the staff table looked particularly enraged, which Sasuke took special note of.

A Possible enemy, even if it was just because of his name.

.

Seating himself at the table, with his back to the wall and angled just so, meaning everyone was in his vision, Sasuke watched the rest of the sorting, ignoring the vast majority of those watching him. A 'Thomas, Dean' went to join Harry at the Gryffindor table, his younger brother instantly welcoming the boy to the table and offering up a hand shake. Sasuke turned his attention back to the front, just in time to hear a name that made his blood freeze over.

"Tonks, Naruto."

It was the orange haired girl who answered, who's face and hair colour were dripping away, replaced with bright blonde spikes he knew too well, whiskered cheeks he'd thought he'd never see again.

And bright blue eyes turned to him and winked.

_What the hell?!_

* * *

**Oh, I am so excited. Harry wasn't the only one to get a new sibling meet Nymphadora's younger sister! Yes, sister. I feel it the ultimate Karma that Naruto, whom was constantly using such things as sexy-no-jutsu, get's reborn a girl. And yes, it's only these two that are going to be reborn in the HP world. I needed something to ground Sasuke and keep him from steam-rolling across the wizarding world. **

**On the Houses; we haven't seen much of Harry, simply because I'm writing this from Sasuke's POV. To explain; there's not a whole lot more that Harry can learn from the House of the Badgers, he's already loyal to those who earn it, and he's taken Sasuke's belief of not believing in fair play. That doesn't mean that he won't stick up for those who need. And not Slytherin, because the hat see's in Harry's head that would be where Sasuke would end up. And Harry wouldn't grow with Sasuke constantly by his side. Hope that explains things.**

**I was quite surprised to see how many people wanted a Hufflepuff Harry, sorry to disappoint.**

**Also, there's a rather important,new poll up on my profile for this story. **

**.**

**Why was this update up so quick? Because I got fifty four reviews for the last chapter in twenty four hours. I got idea's, and was in a good enough mood to write them all down in this chapter. Thank you all so much!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Standing in the Sun**

_x_

_**Chapter 3  
**__2nd September 1991_

The hat squarely sat upon Naruto's head and only to dance around slightly, seeming to laugh as it did so. No doubt by Naruto's huge grin she was enjoying the conversation, and the hat opened it's mouth, shouting for her to join Hufflepuff.

Sasuke wasn't sure what was bubbling up inside him, but he did know he wanted nothing more than to get up, wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze. She'd stood next to him and not said a thing damn it!

The blonde in question was now pulling the hat from her head, dancing over to the badger table and dropping right down into a seat from where she could clearly see Sasuke. He would drive his foot right up her backside the second he got a chance. The sorting carried on around them, but Sasuke wasn't really paying much attention to anyone else anymore. Naruto was here. Naruto was sat across the hall from him. Naruto. Was. Here.

And he was a girl.

His lips twitched, unable to help it. It was the sweetest karma, all those times he'd messed around with that stupid sexy jutsu, and now he was stuck in a female body, ready to face all the trials and tribulations that the female race did. The smirk must have shown upon his face, for Naruto's lips twitched down in a scowl, regardless of the mass amounts of people that were now paying her attention thanks to her changing appearance. Sasuke had never seen anything quite like that; it certainly hadn't been a henge, he knew that much for sure. Perhaps it was another form of magic, he didn't know enough about the world he now found himself in to say for certain.

The acclaimed headmaster stood up and stretched his arms wide, welcoming them to a new school year. Sasuke listened with a half-hearted ear, forcing his attention to Harry. He regretted making sure the boy was perceptive now, because those green eyes met his across the room, concern flicking within their depths. Of course the boy would pick up on his sudden pause, the horror that'd no doubt shown on his face for a second as he'd taken in Naruto. And then the sickening hope that'd have settled in his own eyes, the joy at the fact Naruto was here and he was not alone. He'd just gotten used to it being him and Harry, no one else to trust, everyone else having an agenda, especially with Harry's fame.

And now, now there was Naruto.

Catching his brother's gaze and offering up a small nod, a simple gesture that would reassure the boy that they'd talk later, Sasuke turned his eyes back to his own table.

Slytherin was were Voldemort had grown his first power-base, no doubt while he was still at school, under whatever his true name maybe. Which meant that there was a good deal of children present that would be descendants of the first Death Eaters. He'd have to make it clear he and Harry, especially Harry, were not to be touched. That they were on a higher level. He didn't have enough magical knowledge to prove himself through that route, but he was smart enough to pick it up as quickly as humanly possible.

The blatant cheating of using the Sharingan would aid him there.

Until then, he'd rely upon his ninja skills, which should be more than enough to power through the house that clearly never saw much exercise other than the local sport. Hell, even sword fighting had gone out of fashion here, something that Sasuke was eager to pick up again. And teach Harry of course, now that the two of them actually had blades.

And the best part was they were allowed within this otherwise civilian school, he'd checked the charter. It was an old rule, but the fact it was present was enough to reassure Sasuke he wouldn't be penalized for carrying weapons.

Not that a rule would stop him, but it made life easier.

"You think you're all that Potter?"

Tilting his head slightly to a side, Sasuke raised a brow in the direction of Draco Malfoy, who had the misfortune of being his fellow house-mate. And then he turned back to his dinner, helping himself to the healthiest of the foods he could find. He'd have to see if the breakfasts would improve, he wasn't Naruto and needed good fuel in a morning. A large dinner was okay, because he'd burn it off training. But he just couldn't start a day on bad food.

"Well Potter?"

"My apologies Malfoy, I didn't realize the little people actually needed talking to. How are you today?"

He turned the most fascinating shade of red, but Sasuke had already returned to assessing the rest of his new house before the boy could even open his mouth to retort. The upper years didn't seem too hostile to him, no doubt seeing his age as a weakness. They were certainly in for a surprise.

However, there was a group of students, around fourteen or fifteen years old, that didn't look all that impressed with his presence. In fact, they looked down right angry, no doubt with relations to imprisoned Death Eaters that hadn't fed enough money into the bureaucracy machine to receive their 'get out of jail free' card. Well, what goes around comes around and all that. He wasn't worried. While there were spells that could possibly pose a problem to Harry, there weren't any that could be used within Hogwarts walls. Not with the wards he read about in 'Hogwarts, a History'. He doubted school children would go to such extremes, and Harry was quick enough to dodge anything thrown at him. Of that, Sasuke had made certain.

So no, he was not worried.

As the end of the feast was called, Sasuke quickly signalled to the whiskered blonde he was trying very hard not to think about. She would meet both himself and Harry in morning, and then he would rip the answers he wanted right from her head.

One way or another.

.

The Slytherin common room was housed within the dungeons, located beneath the very lake they'd crossed to arrive at school. It was an impressive piece of architecture, chiefly because the castle itself was over a millennia old. To have lasted this long, to have been built in such a primitive time, Sasuke certainly found that impressive. The windows looked out into the lake, setting an eerily green glow upon the common room that reminded him uncomfortably of Orochimaru's labs. He'd be quick to find a charm to change his won dorm room once he found the library, that was for certain. He'd rather not deal with that handle of memories if he didn't have to.

His fellow first years were chattering away, oohing and aahing as appropriate while their childish little eyes took in everything around them. Sasuke had already committed all the layout he could see to memory, from the large entranceway that opened up on the western patch of wall, to the windows he could fit through. True it was a last resort kind of exit, considering he'd flood the entire dungeons if he were to blast through the window, but it was better than potentially being killed. He hoped Hogwarts had precautions against floods here, even with the so called 'unbreakable' charm he'd read about, Sasuke was certain he could shatter the glass with a chidori.

And if not, he could always carve a hole in the wall with the assassination technique instead. Either would mean a very wet escape.

The entranced opened again and a hush fell over the common room as the sour looking man from the staff table all but gliding into the room. His footsteps were silent, but it was evident from his walk they should not be. A spell then. He moved well for a civilian at least, and his eyes were assessing each of them like a seasoned fighter would. Perhaps this man had fought in the war like his parents, perhaps he just duelled for fun. Sasuke didn't need to know that right now.

What he wanted to know was why the man sneered so viciously when he set eyes upon him.

It only took a moment to register the pressure centred around his forehead was a mental probe and Sasuke's face twisted into a snarl, eyes narrowed and Sharingan flaring. The Professor managed to not flinch at the momentary manifestation of the Sharingan, but the expression upon his face let Sasuke know the man would not be letting this go.

"From this day forth, you are snakes, and I am your head, Professor Snape. We are constantly within the grip of a cold war between that of Slytherin House and the rest. Sometimes this war may heat, and if it does, I expect that all snakes will look out for one another. No grudge is to be taken outside of the common room. If you have an in house problem, settle it in house. A lone snake will more often than not be trampled underfoot outside these walls, so watch yourself. Cunning and resourcefulness are key characteristics of a Slytherin, and I expect to see these traits demonstrated. If you are going to stir up trouble, then do not get caught. Schedules will be given out in morning, if you have a problem before them, speak to a perfect." The dour man spun on heels, cloak billowing out as he retreated from the common room, but not before offering a quiet, "Welcome to Slytherin."

The second that the wall swung shut, a hand clamped down upon Sasuke's shoulder, spinning him around. He was brought face to chest with one of the boys he'd picked out earlier, who was clearly not happy with his presence here.

"I have a problem with you Potter, so let's settle this right here, right now."

Taking note of the four other boys behind his current addresser, along with the fact that his entire house seemed more than happy to stand aside and allow this to happen, Sasuke smirked.

"Fine."

* * *

Daphne Greengrass considered herself a perfect pure-blood heiress. She was quiet, respectful, but she was not stupid. She was not slow. In fact, she was an exceedingly bright young witch. She knew how to read people, their cues, their gives. From their almost blank faced expressions, to the tense coils of their muscles. She could tell if someone was left or right handed from a glance, if they played some form of sport or were more inclined to reading. These were all facts she took great pride in, traits what she'd developed over time and with a great deal of effort.

Which meant, unlike the vast majority of her house, she was not completely taken aback at this very moment.

Oh, she was certainly shocked, but not to the degree everyone else was.

Since she'd first landed eyes upon the oldest Potter child, Sasuke Sirius Potter, she had concluded that a blank piece of paper would be easier to read. He had no tells. Nothing. It was like the boy was made of stone. Hell, it'd have been better if he was made of stone, for she'd have at least been able to see some wear on him that way.

So Daphne had been cautious, not wanting to draw his attention until she had some form of an idea what she was dealing with. All the other first years were simple. Malfoy was a pompous spoilt brat, Zabini was cold and removed from the situation, Nott was unsure of himself and his standing, and the less said about Crabbe and Goyle the better. But this boy...

She'd admit to cringing a little when Flint grabbed hold of the boy's shoulder. Even then he'd not been able to do anything other than see to it the boy scanned the surrounding Slytherins. At first, she'd thought him to be looking for support, something she was in no state to give him.

She knew better now.

That lowly muttered 'Fine,' would quite possibly give her nightmares. It'd all happened so fast.

Flint hadn't even been able to draw his wand before Potter was in motion, the larger boy only just managing to get out of the way of whatever light he was holding in one hand. There'd been an earth-shattering boom and when the dust had cleared, it'd been to the sight of Sasuke Sirius Potter stepping back from the wall, the lightning that'd been crackling around his hand slowly sparking out of existence. She'd never seen a spell like it, especially a wandless spell.

But the sheer power!

Even if she'd been unable to feel the tingle of electricity in the air, then the perfect four foot circle he'd blasted in the thick stone wall was more than enough to realize Sasuke Potter was not to be messed with. With that one move he'd commanded respect of the entire house, showcased his power all without, in a way, appearing to show off purposely.

He'd turned to look at Flint and Daphne would forever swear the boy's eyes had glowed red in the relative darkness of the common room.

"And that's when I deliberately miss." His voice was colder than Norwegian snow, face as closed off as ever. Flint hadn't been able to move out of the way fast enough, for the sleeve of his left arm was burnt away, exposing skin that'd been burnt when Potter had charged past with what she'd almost believe to be a ball of lightning.

Silence remained in the common room as Potter turned on heel, disappearing down the stairs to his dorm. Daphne pitied the poor seventh years who's dorm room would be on display until they could get that hole fixed.

However, she now knew one thing for sure.

She needed an alliance with the Potters. And fast.

* * *

"Naruto, you didn't."

The morning had started off well enough. Sasuke had woken up far before anyone else within his dorm, hell, he was the first awake within his house. He'd met Harry just outside of the great hall, who, aside from looking reasonably groggy, seemed well enough too.

Sasuke had been brutally honest with his brother from the start.

As soon as Harry was old enough to understand what he was talking about, Sasuke had told him this wasn't his first life. That he'd led a life before hand where he'd been the younger brother. And that was where all of his chakra techniques came from. Young Harry, and hell even current Harry, had been enchanted with the flashy tales of ninja heroics. And he'd adored Naruto the prankster.

So thankfully, the boy took it well enough when the blonde appeared, joining them on their run and katas.

Harry seemed weary at first, and probably rightly so. Naruto was so full of life, so very carefree compared to what he'd seen from their past life that it was a hard pill to swallow. But there was very little fighting here. The war already past. And the Jinchuriki turned girl seemed more than happy to join Sasuke in his self appointed mission of keeping Harry safe. She'd dared to ask why he'd not blown up at her yet, to which Sasuke had primly informed her that he didn't want Harry witness to a murder just yet. He was waiting to get her alone.

As if turned out, he was not the only one with a sibling in this life, fro Naruto had an older sister. She'd tried to get the girl interested in taijutsu, but Nymphadora -Sasuke no longer had any problems with Sirius after hearing that- hadn't taken much of a liking to it.

The three of them had been quick to hash out a story, and that if asked, they'd met Naruto previously, who had actually gone to a few of the MMA contests that the Potter siblings had. Sasuke had just never seen a reason to stick around for the girl's tournament, something he was now sourly regretting. Naruto had been right there, and he'd not paid enough attention to realize it. While she certainly had.

Parting once their morning exercise was complete, the trio agreed to sit with Harry up to the Gryffindor table for the day.

However, there was one thing that had drawn Sasuke's attention upon entering the great hall.

One rather large thing.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Beautiful wasn't exactly the word that Sasuke would have used. Behind the staff members table, where what was once a series of impressive stained glass windows, a rock monstrosity now rested. He was having flash-backs of the Hokage mountain, only, there was no Hokages. Just two big heads.

One of them shaped in his likeness.

"I carved a little rock model using wind chakra and then used an enlarging charm. Nymph taught me a permanent sticking charm too. Me and you Sasuke, up there till I want it down." Dear lord, what had she done?

Harry was almost beaming at the sight of it, what with the stone carving being the impressive size that it was. Three teachers were stood before the two stone heads, no doubt wondering how on earth they were going to get it down. Professor Snape looked furious, whilst the stern looking witch had twisted around, spotting the three of them. No doubt taking in his horrified face and then Naruto's overly joyous one.

"You'll never take me alive!" Naruto screamed as the woman began approaching. The blonde shot forwards, snatching a sausage sandwich right out of the hands of an awed seventh year before fleeing up the wall in an excellent display of chakra control.

Everyone gaped after her other than himself and Harry, who just continued grinning at the display. Even the stern witch that'd come over to apprehend them seemed completely spell-bound by what had just happened. Sasuke was just glad to see that this was not a common thing and that the three of them held another advantage. However he really did not need Naruto advertising this.

"Naruto you idiot, get down!" He snarled, at the same time his head of house demanded she return to the ground.

Frowning, Naruto bit into her sandwich, glaring down at the two of them.

"Make me."

"Potter! How do we get that monstrosity down?!" Snape had turned on him and Sasuke scowled, fingers twitching towards his weapons pack. Maybe- No, he didn't need to show his weapons so early. Now was not the time.

"I don't know, ask her! I had no part in this, nor do I have time for silly little pranks. I've got a little brother to keep out of Death Eater hands." At the man's flinch, Sasuke scoffed. "Oh don't act like you don't know several are still out there. I don't have time to plan something like this. Come on Harry."

* * *

Trailing after his older brother, Harry seated himself at the Gryffindor table, still staring up at Naruto. He'd heard of the boy- well, girl's pranks from Sasuke, but this was awesome. It was so big, and it had Sasuke's head on it.

His older brother just looked annoyed, chewing sourly on an apple from the center of the table. Their fellow ninja had yet to come down, and Sasuke's head of house had actually shot a spell at the girl -which was dodged- before Professor McGonagall hit him in the arm to stop him.

"Who is she and what kind of shrine would she like best?"

Turning to look at the two red-head twins that'd appeared out of nowhere, Harry blinked, and upon seeing that Sasuke would not answer, grinned.

"That's Naruto, me and Sasuke met her at fighting tournaments. I don't know about a shrine, but I know she likes foxes and pranks."

He was still a bit weary of Naruto. His brother had spoken of him-her, whatever the blonde was now, with reverence. She'd been his best friend in that first life. Would Naruto replace Harry now that Sasuke knew of her existence? No, his older brother would never allow that.

Satisfied, Harry sat back and watched as the headmaster appeared and began trying to talk Naruto down. It seemed Hogwarts was going to be all sorts of fun.

* * *

**Naruto the Hufflepuff. Because of that work ethic. And yes, she's really messing up Sasuke's plans. **

**I am beyond spell bound that the last chapter got 152 reviews, I'm honestly having trouble believing it. And I'm ever so sorry about the length/wait time of this chapter. You have my deepest apologies. I'm just struggling with this story and I have no idea why. **

**I'd write a bit more, but it's bed time over here and this chapter was long over-due. Forgive me?**

**.**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


End file.
